Blaze of Glory!
by starkidcali45
Summary: Team CRML is a team of ragtag misfits from many walks of life, But can they win the Vytal Festival Tournament, and turn the tide in the Battle for Beacon? Prologue available! Feel free to leave any feedback! {Yang,OC}
1. Prologue

Prologue recap: ( The Beginning ) As a child, Pirus Turquoise Ragnarok was taught by one of the best technicians in Atlas, his father. Silas Ragnarok, head of the Ragnarok Weapons Company, which made artificial limbs and human-like robotic workers, worked closely with James Ironwood, and Mr. Schnee. After many years of peace, an unknown source fabricated evidence of an enslaved Faunus work force. The punishment was death, for both of his parents. After attending the funeral, young Pirus's soul was filled with a dark rage. This fire pushed him to train himself, both mentally and physically. During this time, he also found friends with Roman Torchwick. He's also what kept him alive during White Fang raids, not to mention his homemade soldiers and weapons. One of the closest attempts on his life was one pulled by a Cat Faunus and a warrior with red hair. He would have died if not for many brave men and women who worked for him. After the last one, he moved to Vale, leaving the home to his butler, Winfred. The fire still burned, fueled by the desire for vengeance.

Part One recap: (Twisted Fates, Twisted Paths, and Twisted Minds.) Pirus was accepted into Beacon rather quickly, and was ready for his new life. However, he wasn't expecting friends. During the first night, he encountered Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, future partners in taking down crime. He wished he had them as partners, but after an encounter with some Beowolves, Carmella Cukorka saved his life from an Ursa. The sugar-driven individual would prove to be a fearsome warrior soon enough. After grabbing the Black Night, they had a run-in with Lavender Tukson and Magentaiiles Violace, who were chased by a Nevermore. After Lavender knocked the beast unconscious, they combined their weapons to ride the beast back to the cliff. After which they were known as Team CRML. The next few weeks had some team drama, but reached its climax near the semester's end, when Pirus was needed by a strange caller. The caller was no other than infamous criminal, Roman Torchwick. After a semi-decent cha, Roman offered him a business proposition. His employer wished for a project Pirus' father had spent his life on. Project Jormungandr. Pirus refused, making Roman reort to violence. He shot a fire dust shot at his legs, burning him severely and severing a foot. After an accelerated healing process, Pirus ordered a prosthetic foot from the homestead, and was back on his feet in no time. (More team drama).

Part Two: (City Lights, Tavern Fights, and Ice Cream's Might!) We begin after weeks of rigorous training and workouts. After the encounter with Roman, CRML began looking for information, and worked closely with team RWBY. Our heroes had uncovered some information about a base in Vale's shady side, and tried to sneak inside in the dead of the night. Sadly, Carmella and Magentaiiles, who insisted on being called Violace, had been caught. It was Pirus who distracted them, and when Roman had hopped into a new bot, Lavender saved the team members from being turned into jelly. After an intense battle, our brave heroes fearlessly braved their next challenge. The school dance. After a short romantic moment between a certain blonde and our favorite atlesian technician, Team CRML prepared for their mission. Their expectations of their hunter were much higher than what they got. The huntsmen they chose to shadow was none other than Qrow Branwen. After battling Grimm for hours in a Mistral swamp, they finally reached the small village that served as their destination. While getting information from a mobster, our motley crew were interrupted by an assassination of that very person. Before leaving, Qrow handed them a scroll for Ozpin. From that point, it was a mad dash back to Vale. But they couldn't even get a break, as the streets were crawling with Grimm. Pirus quickly rigged up an ice cream turck with their weapons, and drives through the streets, wiping out Grimm. After a hard-won battle, our heroes prepare for the Vytal Festival Tournament.


	2. Chapter 2

The past week was absolutely nerve-racking. We were the last fight of the teams round of the tournament, which did NOT help! We had combat practice each day, and we seemed to keep improving. Carmella improved on her swing, Violace on his striking speed, Lavender with her aim, and I had fully improved my weapons and my technique. The lasers from the Harbingers would be faster and stronger, and the blades would spin faster than ever.

"I want you all dead by this afternoon!" At this point, I was seriously reconsidering giving Carmella control over our training. It was impossible, but in less than a day, she had set up a fully-functioning death machine. Violace had already been set on fire, and Lavender looked like a pufferfish. I was the only one left besides, Carmella. My heart was pumping, and I dashed from the frying pan and into the fire.

The ground beneath me shook, and I dashed forward, barely leaping over a pit trap. Mechanized walls dispensed darts, and dodging them took contorting my body into painful shapes. Afterward, flames leapt from the very wall, and I had barely dodged them by tripping over my own feet. Spikes swung, blades sliced, and I vomited. At the end of that hellish nightmare, I lost my lunch, and yelled, "TIME!"

Carmella took out a timer, and told me I clocked in at three minutes and forty-five seconds. Afterwards, I stood up and dusted myself. I caught my breath, and headed back for my room. That afternoon, I was to take my Yang Xiao Long on a date. If you knew me personally, you would know this was nerve-racking. I wasn't a large romantic, and was more comfortable around machinery. But Yang freed me! She was funny, energetic, and was a recharge in my self-esteem.

After changing into my best suit, I had rushed to the city. As I approached the "Dust Til' Dawn", I saw her. Her golden hair was flowing, and she was wearing a kind of coat with mid-arm sleeves, a mini-skirt, boots, and leggings. To be honest, I felt slightly underdressed. All I had on was a simple tuxedo. As I fiddled with the details, I was tackled with a spine-smashing hug by Yang.

"You…look (cough) wonderful…Ow." She stepped back, as she looked at me up and down, which was quite embarrassing, due to the fact she was taller than me. Yang squealed, and in her usual cheery mood yelled, "Me? Look at you, all dressed up! That must've cost a fortune!" I shook my head, and proceeded to ask, "So, what have you planned for this afternoon?"

She grinned, and simply said, "I'll let you know after your plans." So, I took her to a fancy restaurant, called "Dust Dining". The menu was expensive, to say the least. She ordered the steak with a Strawberry Sunrise, while I ordered the Prime Rib with a Soft Drink. Waiting for the meal was probably the best part. We exchanged stories, jokes, and it was quite enjoyable. Yang was probably the best companion I had the pleasure of spending time with.

After a delightful meal, Yang brought me to a police station. She asked for a location, and we went back outside. "So, what was that for?" She stared at the paper, and spat in a curt tone, "A small gang has been stealing from an orphanage. The police just gave me their location." An attack on a gang wasn't exactly my idea my idea of a romantic evening, but if it could work in every action movie, it could work for me."

By now it was night, and Yang and I had set up outside their lair. We silently snuck our way into the base, and prepared for our battle. As one went astray, I pulled him into the shadows, and took him out. I changed into his clothes, and turned around to see Yang taking a picture with her scroll. My face turned red, and I glared at her. At that point, I snuck around the surrounding cargo crates, looking for the fuse box. Yang found it first, and executed part one. She puncjed it, knocking out all the lights.

Yang and I burst from our hiding spots, and proceeded to beat up those thugs. Have you ever seen one of those action scenes with partners who would share targets? It felt like that. When the lights turned back on, the men lay on the ground unconscious as far as we could see. We rushed to each other and, um, kissed. I'll spare you the details, but afterwards, we returned the leader to one of the police officers and went back to Beacon.

The following morning, we prepared for the oncoming battle. Carmella did a small ceremony, and the rest of us just kind of did our normal routines. We were wished luck by our friends and headed out to the coliseum. Our team stood out there, staring directly at our opponents of Team GOLD. Gothas Bane, Ollas Shiire, Lilac Planeswalker, and Dilrus Caribbean.

Gothas wore a thick weather coat with a large fur collar. He was also wearing a kind of soldier outfit with knee-pads and a dozen of war-type accesories. His weapon wasn't visible, but he did wear a form of respirator on his face that seemed to carry dust. Ollas' clothes were much more simple. He wore a green cloak, held together by an emerald leaf. Underneath the before-mentioned cloak was a velvet coat. I had to admits, it was fashionable, but I was worried about his glowing sword the size of my arm span. Lilac wore a simple white Gi, and wielded a dual-handed glowing saber. Last but not least was Dilrus, who was wearing ancient pirate getup, hat and all. Strapped to his back was a cutlass, and on his waist was a small pistol. The crowd cheered as the environments shot up. In all, he had the forest, mountain, ocean, and volcano lands.

As the people roared for the battle to commence, the buzzer sounded, and we began our attack!


	3. Chapter 3

Gothas inserted a small chunk of fire dust into his respirator, and got into a defensive stance. He inhaled and a stream of blazing fire blew from the mask, almost singing me into a crisp! I charged him, only to be met by a blow across the jaw, sending me sprawling to the ground. As he ran to me, I rolled under his legs and slashed at his thighs. The cut brought him to his knees as I ran back in with a whirling spin slash.

(Author here, I'll be changing perspective throughout.)

Carmella swung Sweet Tooth at Dilrus, only to be met with a kick to her jaw. Her fury ignited, and swung all the more furiously. She spun around and around, with Dilrus back flipping around her in circles and circles. She jumped back into the mountain range, and prepared to ambush him from behind.

Lavender twirled and cracked her whips in a deadly dance. Ollis deflected her weapons with his sword, Sting. The blade hissed with cold as it was glowing a bright blue. She shortened them back into batons as Ollis ran in for the attack. He swung and stabbed, with Lavender barely parrying the attacks. After a furious exchange, Ollis struck her leg, encasing it in freezing ice. After regaining her balance, she swung her leg into his head, knocking him into the ground.

Violace stared into Lilac's eyes, and she stared back. He swung one of the two ball and chains, and she deflected. This went on, with both of them holding back, testing the other. At this point, Violace started his attack. He rolled forward, and began flipping the Muerte Stellas around his arms and neck, constantly rolling around her legs.

At this point, I wasn't doing so well. Gothas's fire blasts threw me off guard, and his physical strength far outmatched my own. I led him into the grassland, and was hiding inside a mighty treeFrom my spot, I could hear him talking. "You think nature is your ally? I was born in it, raised by it, molded by it. I didn't see civilization until I was already a man and the city lights were nothing but BLINDING!"

Over the speaker, Port began to speak. "It seems Mister Bane has activated his semblance! Mister Bane boosts his physical strength and endurance making it much harder for Mister Ragnarok!" From my advantage spot, I saw how much he had changed. His muscles and height were enlarged, and he somehow got scarier! I started to pelt him with shots from the Harbingers, with ice crystals sprouting on contact. He charged me and barreled through the tree I was sitting in.

Carmella lay in wait, prepared to strike. Ollis ran from boulder to boulder, running in circles and circles. After a minute or two , he had his back turned to Carmella, and she took this chance. She flew into the air, and slammed Sweet Tooth into his back, sending him flying into the air. As he fell on the ground, she heard Port say, "It looks like Mr. Shiire is ready to use his semblance! Ollis replenishes his aura to full, renewing his energy and stamina!" "OH COME ON!"

Dilrus fired his pistol at Lavender, knocking her on her back. He stood up, and started to swing at Lavender with his cutlass. Lavender rolled around, barely dodging the blade. After a few swings, she swung her legs through his, and he fell on the ground. Gasping, she reared her leg back, and kicked his face, taking his aura below the allowed amount.

Lilac had finally gotten a few strikes in, and knocked him off balance. She sliced him across the chest, and sent him sprawling back. He flailed his arms, and fell down HARD. Lilac held out her hand, and he flew into the air, spinning in a circle. Her hand tightened, and Violace slammed into the ground, sending chunks of cement flying all over the battlefield. After the dust cleared, she was holding him back in the air. This time, he clawed at his throat until his aura depleted, and he fell to the ground gasping. As she stood over Violace, Lavender wrapped a whip around her neck, flipping her over, and SLAMMING her into the ground, this time leaving a small crater.

Carmella jumped back up the mountain, picking up some lightning dust at the top of the mountain. Ollis quickly followed, attempting to slash at her head. Carmella jumped off after delivering a powerful kick to the jaw. He followed with a mid-air stab, almost making her a shish kabob. As he was falling down, Carmella put all her strength into swinging at this poor kid. He was hit with full speed into a boulder, as Carmella walked forward. The pieces of Sweet Tooth flipped open, as she electrocuted Ollis beneath the limit.

Gothas was seriously wearing me down, and I couldn't dodge forever. I had one last hope, so I took the gamble. As he charged me again, I pieced the Harbingers together and slammed them in the ground as I barely got out of the way of the rage-filled warrior. When he turned around, I threw myself onto him, punches flying. I landed a few good hits and jabs to the gut, knocking him around at best. That didn't last long as he reared back, and slammed his fist into my jaw. My head was spinning as I ate dirt. I rolled over, and smiled. As was going to plan, as I grabbed my now fully-charged weapon when he pulled me up. "Now, little man. I will break you." I spat blood in his face and muttered, "Do me a favor. SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" I flipped the cannon up and over, and blasted his face, his head concealed in the bright light.

He dropped to the floor, as did I. I got up, and limped to my team mates. We picked up Violace, as we raised our arms hand in hand. To the victors went the spoilers, as we treated ourselves to all the food we could eat. Bu the end of our buffet spree, all of us had recuperated our energy from our battle. Then came the inevitable. We put who would go on to a vote. I was touched, as Carmella and I were voted to go to the next round. We shared an embrace and certainly some tears. After which, I met Yang at a small ramen joint.

"Way to go, fancy pants. You had me worried there for a second." "Good to know I wasn't the only one worrying about me." Our conversation continued for an hour or two, discussing our thoughts on the tournament. Afterwards, she pecked me on the cheek, and flirtingly whispered, "Wish me luck tomorrow." She left as we went our seperate ways. I got back to the team's room, and slept, prepared for my next battle.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up sore and in pain. As I looked in the mirror, Violace looked in and laughed. My body looked like a jigsaw puzzle of bruises and burns. Each one was a different color and size, and it SUCKED. It wasn't long before the team was inspecting my wounds. Carmella grabbed some herbs and dust from her things and mushed them into a pulp. It burned when it came into contact with my skin, but it wasn't long before my wounds stopped hurting.

I looked in the mirror, and most of the bruises were lightened and many of my burns had disappeared. Carmella tapped my shoulder, and I winced. "The effects are only temporary, but it should accelerate the healing process." I said my thanks, and laid back down in my bed fortress. After a quick nap, I grabbed my scroll and I looked at the matchups.

Yang and Weiss were to fight two members from team FNKI tomorrow, so I had nothing to worry about. All others had been undecided, so I needed to plan. Jaune and Phyrrah worried me most. Phyrrah was a master combatant, and Jaune was more than met the eye. However, get rid of his shield and his guard was noticeably lowered. At this point, Phyrrah would most likely help him, at which point we could overwhelm her.

Next was Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. These two were a scary pair. He was the son of a known assassin, and Violace said Emerald was quite respected in the criminal underworld. Their speed and agility makes them powerful opponents. If we get the correct environments, we'd have a better chance. Water should allow us to group them together and shock them.

Next was Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias. Sun was incredibly agile and can move great distances at great speed, and was perhaps the most dangerous. However, I'd heard stories from Team RWBY that he wasn't the brightest. Using my semblance should give Carmella enough time to send him flying. Neptune was an easier case. He was scared stiff of water, and flirted with every female he encountered. If Carmella fought him, he would be to busy being Neptune than fighting.

(Author here! I'm not adding any more characters, because I'm not friendly with many RWBY artists.)

But, our battle was three days away, giving us plenty of time to train and relax. But I didn't. I hadn't felt safe from our outing with Qrow. Who was Salem? And was she the white queen? What did it all mean? Me and Violace headed out to the underbelly of Vale for information. As a criminal, Violace had plenty of contacts throughout Vale and beyond.

Our first stop that night was a club called "Dance Dance Revelation". The vibrations almost knocked us off our feet as Violace whispered into the Bouncer's ear. He handed us ear plugs as he opened the doors. The first thing I noticed were the lights. The club was nearly pitch-black, minus the dance floor, spot lit bars and the glowsticks on each and every person. We went to the bar on the right as the bartender turned around. He had scraggly blonde hair with strands falling over his face. His beard was scraggly, and that was a compliment compared to the rest of him.

The bartender's eyes lit up when he saw Violace. "EEEEEEEYYYY! Darth, you're back! Word on the street was you got accepted into some academy!? Have you gone soft!?" Violace rushed forward and slammed his hand on the bartender's mouth. "Quiet, you idiot! You never learn, do you? Tell J I'm here." He nodded and called someone on his scroll. A door I never would have seen was there opened with a dried ice effect. We walked in.

The inside was even more lavish than the main hub of the club. Most items were precious metals, and many more were made of cut dust. In the middle of the room was a red carpet pathway with bodyguards about a foot away from each other. At the end was a bed, and in it was an old tiger-eared faunus, obviously on his deathbed. He spoke with a raspy and raggedy voice. "Ah, Mags. It seems you came through. You came to see me a final time." Violace knelt by the bed, and grasped the man's frail hands. "Of course, Pap. You know I wouldn't ditch you."

For a second I thought, "Could this man be his father?" But I considered the man's age, and Violace's age as well. The old man looked at me with his eyes wide open. He pointed at me and screamed, "It's the Ragnarok boy! Seize him! Make him pay!" I was grabbed by two of the bodyguards, and wrestled to my knees. Violace shouted, "No! Let him go! He's innocent!" I knelt there as the old man and Violace were discussing things. After about five minutes, I was let up, and walked back over.

"You are lucky, boy. If not for your friend here, you would be sleeping with the fishes. You have all the information you need." At this point the man began to cough and foam at the mouth. He yelled to everyone in the room. "While I'm gone, Violace is leading you bozos! So listen to his each and every word!" He fell unconscious, but we knew he would die in the night. We left the club in a cold silence until we got outside. I asked, "What was the deal with that guy?"

Violace murmured, "Palpatine was the one who took me in on the streets. He taught me, fed me, and clothed me. I became his right hand man until I entered for Beacon. He was the man my father never was." He went on to cover his childhood, which really hurt. As a kid, he was raised in a human versus Faunus warzone. His father led the human side, and wasn't that great of a man. In the final battle, the rest of his family was captured and held captive.

Violace was filled with rage, and in it, he killed his family and father. In his shame, he ran to Vale and was taken in by Palpatine. I was honestly feeling really sympathetic. I knew the feeling of loneliness and fighting for my own life. At this point, I shared my story with him. Blah, blah, blah. we shared some tears and got back to the room. We all sat down as Violace started to share what he learned.

"Salem is the mother of Grimm. She makes them, creates them, controls them. They are completely under her control. She makes them with dark magic, a lost art. During the war, she was pulling the strings. But there was a head of the force opposing her. The White Queen. While Salem used dark magic, the White Queen used lighter magic. The war was awful, and so were their battles. The earth shook, and skies looked like they would fall. Allegedly, the White Queen is dead, and Salem is getting closer to invading again."


	5. Chapter 5

We sat there in a dead silence until Carmella broke the ice. "So, I guess that's bad. But what can we do about it? We are all just children." Violace turned and stared into her eyes. "We can't but there is one who can. Allegedly, before she died, she had a child. This human kid possessed super-sweet powers and stuff. And apparently, they get a silver-eyed warrior as their equal and one of their mightiest allies."

Each of us knew the elephant in the room. Ruby Rose. She had silver eyes, and was pretty scary in a fight. If she was this warrior, the magic kid couldn't be far behind. We didn't discuss it further, and went to sleep. Then the standard nightmares and such come. The next morning, we discussed our findings with RWBY and JNPR, minus the silver-eyed warrior.

Ruby was the first to respond, naturally. "Woaaaaahh! Magic destiny! You really think it's true?" Weiss snorted and poked my chest. "Sure. Magic exists! Let's go into a magical forest and hunt for dragons! It's all a hoax. I bet you just made it all up! Well, I hope you had fun! There's never been any proof this "Salem" exists. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a fight to win! Come on!"

Team RWBY left, and we were left with JNPR. As Nora opened her mouth to speak, Sun and Neptune took the open seats and said, "Spill." So we re-told everything to them and Nora was looking ticked off, as she had not said anything in the past 10 minutes. "So this magic kid is really strong? Do you think he can grant wishes?" The idea was absurd, but piqued my interests. "Well, we just have to wait for this kid, and we'll ask him."

Sun butted in with, "But how do you know they exist? I mean, it was from a mob boss on his death bed." Violace quickly retaliated. "He's always been a reliable source, and an awful liar. He definitely got the facts straight. Look, can we stop talking about it?" I saw tears in his eyes, but knew not to pressure further. He was a little touchy.

While we were talking, my scroll buzzed. The matchups for the doubles round had been posted! I scrolled to where our matchup was posted. Carmella and I were fighting… Sun and Neptune. At that moment, I prayed my plan would work. Luckily, the fight was set before sundown, giving us plenty of time for preparation. Sun was doing the same, and glared at me. He pulled Neptune away in silence as he flirtingly waved goodbye at…Carmella.

Oh, God. This was bad. I prayed that that didn't mean what I thought it meant. I pulled her aside, and said, "No." She shakes her head and looked confused. "I do not understand what you are talking about. I was doing nothing." I raised my eyebrow an gave her the "Yeah, sure," look. "I want you to stay AWAY from Neptune until after tomorrow, got it?"

She nodded, and looked quite sad. Violace and Lavender called for us, and in an awkward silence, left for the fight. The crowds roared as Port and Oobleck commentated over the battle. I had flinched several times, due to the savageness of the duel. Perhaps the worst bit was when Schnee got roasted. I mean, I hate her and her guts, but I'm not heartless.

We rushed Team RWBY after the grand finale to congratulate their victory. It was short-lived, due to Weiss, but it didn't matter. JNPR had agreed to a sparring match in the afternoon, and we didn't intend to be late. First, we ran back to our room, and grabbed what we needed. None of us carried lightning dust, remembering the horrifying effects of it on Nora. I also pulled out a pair of arm braces with small blades on the sides. In the likely event I was disarmed, I needed more protection. As we entered, the shrill voice of Nora Valkyrie's voice pierced the air. "You're late!"

"A warrior is never late. They arrive exactly when they mean to." She stuck out her tongue, and pulled out Magnhild. Out of the four of them, she scared me the most. The strength of human muscles can be measured in volts. I did the math, including the shock from the baton with how long it charged her, and the maximum she can bench press, with ASTOUNDING results .With a simple bolt of dust lightning, a single punch was 7,142,857,142,857.14 pounds of force. Let that sink in. (Author's note. I myself did not do the math, it was someone else."

So she must be dealt with quickly. The obvious choice was Lavender. Her long range and sleeping darts would prove difficult. And if she got the chance to use her semblance? It would be a hot tamale in the old ring tonight! Ren would be dealt with by Violace, but that was up to luck. Both were speed-based fighters and fought ferociously in close-quarters combat.

Last, but certainly not least were Jaune and Phyrrah. Carmella should be able to take on Jaune, although he was quite an admirable opponent. His skill had certainly improved, and I heard rumors he had defeated an Ursa Major by himself. Any person who could do that was not to be trifled with. I would be left with Phyrrah. She was a master combatant, able to take on several hunters in training at once. I needed to take her out with ranged attacks. It was a long shot, but I had no better ideas. The buzzer sounded, and the battle began!

The engines hummed with life, as I started to pelt Nikos with shots, which were quickly deflected by her shield. As I moved to the back, she flung the shield at my face. If the blow had struck, the match would've been over. Thankfully, I rolled forward, dodging the projectile. As I moved to the side, she called it back with her semblance and moved in for the attack. I never tried to retaliate, hoping to dodge and wear her down.

Carmella swung again and again, missing Jaune by a hairbreadth. He kept countering with Crocea Mars, deflecting her swings. She needed to change her strategy. She swung the weapon over her head as Sweet Tooth's ends opened up and flipped back into the flamethrower's grips. Jaune held up his shield as protection, only to find that she missed by a foot. "HA!" Carmella grinned at his foolishness, and "opened fire".

Ren and Violace ran side to side, shooting at each other. However, Lie got more shots in, due to Violace's slower Railgun. He flipped over the compact explosives, and swung around with a kick to the face, flipping V onto his stomach. Violace swung his legs around and jumped across the field to Ren, with his chains flying. They were quickly deflected as Ren slashed across his chest, taking a large chunk of aura away.

Nora Valkyrie flew into air, shooting explosives at Lavender. She kept moving around, trying to disarm her opponent. But once Nora hit the ground, she launched forward barely missing Lavender as she slammed Magnhild into the ground. The attacks went in a similar fashion for a minute or two. Swing, dodge, swing. Until Nora backed up into Lavender's field of expertise. She cracked her whips, chipping down her aura piece by piece. The damage was small, but she wasn't through with Nora yet. Lavender cracked the whip in her right hand around one of Nora's legs, grinning, she flipped around, and with Nora mid-air, slammed her into the ground.

I smiled as the buzzer sounding Jaune's aura depletion sounded. But I then got the same treatment as the buzzer for Violace sounded. Phyrrah never seemed to tire, swinging again and again. After a minute, her shield slammed into my face, knocking me off balance. Phyrrah took this opportunity and absolutley DESTROYED me, never giving me a moment to retaliate. I fell to the ground, tired and sleepy, as three sounders buzzed. Sadly, Phyrrah won.

We stood up, and congratulated them on a battle well won. Violace and Ren bowed to each other, as both understood the customs of a duel. We thanked them for their time, and Carmella wiped the ash off of Jaune. The night was quite uneventful, and we were all tired.

Carmella and I stood before Neptune and Sun as the sun was just above the horizon. They smirked as the battlefield was set up. Behind us was a forest, and behind Sun was a large mountain.

"3...2...1...Go!"


End file.
